Matchmaking
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: The Death Note-characters tries matchmaking at a online site, which leads to different dates. You can request which two you want to see, and tell me what they should be doing.
1. Introduction

**Matchmaking**

You never know who you will fall for. — Various pairings.

—

Introduction.

"L, what are you doing?" Light asked and sipped on his hot tea. Not that he really was curious, but L was not the one to sit still a whole day.

Not while just staring blankly at the computer screen for the least.

"Come closer, Light-kun, I think this will interest you," L said.

Light blinked. It was not often L decided to share what he did to Light, in fact, it never happened. So this was interesting, Light mused, and looked over L's right shoulder to the bright screen of the laptop.

Light blinked again when he noticed exactly what L wanted to show him.

Wait, what?

Online dating?

"L, this could not be—"

"In fact, this is exactly the matter I want to discuss with you, Light-kun."

"Matter?"

"See, our romantic lives are not exactly blossoming. Not that I feel the need to bond, but I guess it can be a interesting experience for both of us."

"But why do I have to be involved?" Light wanted to know.

L moved his thumb to his lips, dark eyes glued to the screen. "Light-kun does not have a partner, does he?"

Light did not like where this was going. "Well, no, but it's not like I _can't _get a girlfriend if I want."

"Of course not, Light-kun, but this site even considers the members' interests and views on relationships in general. In fact, it can pair us with members with personalities that nicely match our owns."

"Do you honestly believe this shit?"

"No," L admitted, "however, I think this can be a good amount of entertainment."

"So," Light said and narrowed his brown eyes, "that's the problem? You're bored?"

"Yes, Light-kun, I am and as you don't seem to give me the entertainment I rightfully deserve, I need to consider this."

"Thanks," Light muttered.

Working with L for a year had learned Light that there was impossible to change L's decisions. Or trying to argument with him. It was like talking sense to a rock.

"Besides, when Light-kun has chosen his potential partners, he seems to be extraordinary bored. Remember Misa-san? She bored you, didn't she?"

Light signed before bringing the white cup to his lips again. "Don't remind me. But I still think this is a bad idea. I don't want to go to dates, I want to focus on my work."

"Relaxing is good for you, Light-kun."

"Comes from Mr Workaholic himself."

"The point is, that you cannot refuse this offer. Either you sign in to this site, or you will have to kiss me."

Light nearly dropped his cup. "What?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, Light-kun."

Working with L was utterly torture, Light decided, but L paid him—what was there to do?

Maybe L was right, maybe he _did _need this.

Given that Light did not want to spend the rest of his life with Misa. He did not.

—

"I'm bored," Matt complained.

"Go play video games," Mello said and unwrapped a bar of chocolate with his gloved fingers.

"I don't want to play video games."

"Are you sick?"

"Shut up," Matt snared, leaning further back in the bed, red hair against a white, fluffy pillow.

Mello leered and licked on his chocolate. "I have an idea."

"What? That we should bake a chocolate cake for you?"

"No, dumbass. We should try matchmaking."

Matt started at the blond. "Dude, are you _that _desperate? I'm sorry."

"Fuck you. It could be fun. And you are bored, aren't you?"

"Er, yes?"

"Then what the hell is the problem? Let's sign in on that stupid site we have heard so much about and let the fun start."

"Wow, Mels, I will never know where I have ya, will I?"

Mello grinned and punched Matt lightly—for being Mello—on the stripped shoulder. "Hell no."

—

Near looked at the screen before him.

A whole world spread its information in front of him.

Romance. Friends. Socializing. All these things were new to him.

Or not new, but foreign. Near knew them but never used them.

Maybe he should try?

What did he have to lose?

—

to be continued

* * *

><p>NA: Should I be doing this? No. But I will. I cannot resist.<p>

This is a request fic, where you readers have to decide which two characters of Death Note that are gonna meet and spend some time together. I think I can tackle everything you can come up with but keep in mind that I'm going to be a little realistic here. If you for some reason want to see Light and Watari together for a evening, they are not going to be romantically involved, as that is not realistic (and I don't think you want to see that.) Also, I can make the same pair of characters have two or three meetings together, but there will be no fun if like Mello and Matt are the only one that gets page-time.

What you need to do to get a fic written for you:

Firstly, write the one you want to see. Let's for an example take L and Light (oh yeah, even the two that work together can be paired up. ;))

Secondly, what will they do? I will only accept one thing per couple; like a dinner somewhere, clubbing, go to the zoo, use your fantasy here. I would really appreciate if you could come up with the place, but otherwise, I can try too.

And lastly, if you want, mention up to three things you want the characters to do. For example, if you want a kiss, tell that to me. Hug, a specific comment, whatever. Keep in mind that I will not make every chapter extremely large, as I cannot always write (gasp), or that it otherwise will take forever for get your piece out. Also, this is rating T but if you really want, I can add a little lemon, just telling at the top of that chapter that just this chapter will be M-rated, or have hints of M-rated material.

Wow, this will be longer than the introduction.

One final thing, when I feel like I cannot do anymore requests, or that I want to finish this story, I will tell you that in a chapter, so that you won't be giving me any more suggestions. I will (try) to write every requests, but keep in mind that my writing comes in periods and that I have to write other projects that I have NOT abandoned yet.

Hope you like this idea :)


	2. LightxNear, Waterskiing

[2]

Don't judge a person by his appearance. — LightNear

—

While Light's computer slowly breathed itself to life, he was busy combing his auburn hair into complete perfection. His hair was the definition of perfection and it wasn't important that he wasn't planning to go out today, mind you, the hair needed, craved, to be styled.

Back to previous topic.

No matter his previous incredulous view about this ballyhoo, Light had to admit this was rather fun, this matchmaking.

Especially when it came to his newest victim, this _ToyGenius_. Sure, the guy was strange, but he was also amusing.

It started for about two days ago and Light couldn't help but to feel a bit interested about the boy that completely lacked social manners and consideration, much like L himself did. It was like a riddle, one that he could not understand. He was a person, but ambiguous, different. No, Light couldn't understand him.

Light didn't like when he didn't understand.

That was why he wanted to meet this person.

_ToyGenius: You have a ridiculous name. _

Light nearly spitted out his coffee on the screen. What kind of introduction was that?

_I'm God: Uh, hello to you too._

_ToyGenius: I know people like you. You want attention. You need attention. I read an article about this matter and—_

Too bad you couldn't interrupt a person on the internet.

—_people like you think the world wants to lick the ground you walk on._

_I'm God: Excuse me? You don't even know me. Take it easy. This site matched us together, it's not like I forced it to. _

_ToyGenius: I'm not interested in having a relationship with you. _

_I'm God: I never said you were. _

It took two days for Light to make this person melt. Or not melt, but stop accusing Light for things he was not. To Light's surprise, ToyGenius did even accept the invite to do something after work tomorrow, which was not something Light thought was possible. This was not for a romantically reason—first, ToyGenius didn't really seem interested and second, Light did _not _want to prove himself gay.

Not yet, at least.

_I'm God: So, what should we be doing then?_

_ToyGenius: I don't know. _

_I'm God: Can you be a little helpful here?_

_ToyGenius: No. _

_I'm God: Fuck. Okay, let me think. How about… waterskiing?_

_ToyGenius: Waterskiing?_

_I'm God: Yeah? _

_ToyGenius: Ok. _

If you wanted enthusiasm, this was not the right person to have it from. But Light had him hooked.

It could be fun. You never knew.

—

Light only knew about one place that held official waterskiing, and while it took some money from the pocket, it was not that expensive. To get there, though, he had to take a bus that snarled through half of Japan, and the boy—which name was Near, Light found out later—should already be on the bus when Light got on. Not a huge problem, if you saw it that way, but Light had no idea how this Near-character was. Probably asocial or something. He seemed strange.

Was this really a good idea? Light did not mind talking to strangers, but, usually, he could turn on his charm to lower his victims' guards. This seemed impossible with Near.

Or maybe he should just tell his mind to shut the hell up and continue on. Light often complained about his boring life, that he never did something—this was a change to break the eternal circle of work. He should take it.

Light swung with his plastic bag as he fidgety awaited the bus' arrival. It took three years.

While a bus could never kill him, Light would never appreciate them. They were small, with uncomfortable seats, bad air and a temperature of a bakery oven. This time, Light realized and fished for the ticket in his pocket, was not an exception. Good thing that he could take a bath later.

Next thing Light had to do as the bus excitedly droned away, was to find Near.

It was not hard.

Of course, like the mysterious person Near seemed to be, he didn't tell Light much, but even which the limited information he had received, he knew that it was not common for a teenager to have white hair.

When Light passed Near's seat, he noticed that it was not the only strange thing about him.

The boy seemed to live in another dimension, with his sour look, thick, white locks, completely dressed in white. Light didn't really know what he expected but it was not this. No, not this. Awkwardly, he slipped into the seat next to Near's and wondered how the hell he would start a conversation with someone that looked like a snowball with eyes.

Which wasn't a problem, since Near did it himself.

"Light Yagami?" he said, twinning a lock of hair around his pointy finger. It seemed like a habit, because the gesture was rather fluid.

"Yeah," Light said, placing the bag between his two shoe-covered feet.

Silence. Near didn't say anything more, instead, he watched the minor interesting wall of a house covered by amateurish graffiti outside the window. Light let his mind spin around in circles. He couldn't handle this. Near didn't look interested, he looked bored. How inviting was that?

Well, Light thought for himself. He just had to find out what worked on Near.

Something had to.

Something.

—

When they were starting to be close to their destination, Light had found out a couple of things about Near.

He had mayor problems talking about stuff that could be placed in the personal department.

If Light tried to ask Near about family, friends, his future plans—he got nothing. But if Light pulled up discussable stuff, like news, books, things that craved opinions but not about Near, it worked fluidly. They got caught up in a discussion about Japan's crime system for half an hour and whilst Light did not share Near's opinion—they were too stuck in dry facts for his taste—he rather enjoyed talking with someone what one; wasn't L, and two; had the possession of more than two brain cells.

"Wow, Near, you know your stuff," Light huffed and wondered if it wasn't illegal for a bus to be this warm.

Near just looked at him with those eerie, deep eyes. "It is not about knowing stuff, Light Yagami, it is about seeing things without an emotional touch."

Damn. Near was creepy.

And interesting.

"There's something I want to ask you," Light said, "don't you wonder why I choose waterskiing of all things to do?"

"Not really," Near replied.

C'mon, help me a little, Near.

"I took the first thing that came to my mind."

"For a reason, I am not surprised, Light Yagami."

Light was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh. Please. You don't have to use my full name."

"There is a lot of personality in a name. For instance, that's the reason some people feel the need to change them. You need to be comfortable with a name."

_Check please. I want to go home. _

"Also, I like your name. It suits you."

Light flinched. It was not an invite, of course it wasn't. The eerie thing about Near—and the whole situation for that matter—was the similarity between him and L. And L—well, let's just say that L was an extraordinary person by itself. And meeting a little copy cat with strange replies, it made something sink inside him.

Let's just hope it was the lunch and not one of his organs.

—

Near had come up with two conclusions about Light Yagami.

One, he was ridiculously into himself.

Two, he was probably homosexual.

Near did not have any evidence but that wasn't bothering him. There was something about Light's behavior, a mix of everything, that made Near certain that, although Light himself would probably never state it as true, he was not on a good foot with the opposite sex.

Coming to think of it, there had to be a reason why Light started to message with a _boy _from the start. Perhaps there was nothing to it, but it could be. Put the devil to the spotlight and he would not melt through the wall—and Light had devils. There was a reason why he acted so stoic and while it was not any of Near's business, he wondered when Light would remove the mask and only be.

"I think that's our destination," Light said politely and moved one slim finger to point at said direction. A little bay surrounded by a soft, green sward came to his gaze and Near's finger was back to his curls as the bus prepared for a halt.

"This is the final destination," Near snapped, shifting in his seat and pulled up the bag in his lap.

Light frowned. "I'm just trying to be polite."

"There's no need," Near replied.

And there wasn't. Not now at least. Near knew how it went if he tried—they run. It did not exactly hurt him to see people claw through his personal sphere just in order to hesitantly back off when they saw him without cover, but it surprised him. People didn't like him. Well, no matter, Near didn't need them, not in that sense. That was why he liked this site, he could continue to seek entertainment—and knowledge—without any real risks of bonding.

Bonding, according to Near, was a uncertain thing that lead to betrayal, and therefore emotional weakness.

Near stepped out from the bus after Light and swore at the time that if there was someone he would defeat, it was Light.

Even if there was only about waterskiing.

—

Light liked this place. Of course, being the ambitious person, he rarely went out, and if he did, it was straight to the pub. This was nice, Light was surrounded by trees, which there were hanging round apples that breathed out a soft scent of nature. It was like a little resort, with the pond in the middle and a small cottage on the right side that looked like it could fall apart if you nudged it. With Near—strange little Near—in toe, Light forced his feet to the man that seemed responsible for this activity. The man had a soft dialect that sounded like a melody, but otherwise he looked ridiculous, with an enormous mustache covering half of his face.

"Sure you're up to this?" the man asked Near as Light reached for the money in his pockets.

"Yes," Near said.

"Alright. You will find the equipment in the cottage. You are lucky, fellows, you are the first in the line. I'm sure you know the rules, but the operator of the boat will give you a brief explanation so you don't go kill yourself out there, alright?"

Light nodded and looked at Near. "Who will start?"

"I believe it will be preferable if I begin so Light will understand the technique and not embarrass himself in the same amount," Near replied, "as he will if he starts."

Light seemed to lose words. How dare he? How dare he mock Light Yagami? You didn't. You just didn't do that.

He let his hands fell and just watched the boy walking to the cottage with his lousy steps. So similar to L, but still not. Their differences were slim but they were still there. Near was like an extreme version of L.

Light started to wonder how Near would do with a pair of water-skis. He looked so vulnerable, so small, so pathetic, like those thin bones under his skin couldn't keep him upright. Like he would fall apart in pieces.

The only thing he could do was to wait—and see for himself.

—

Near had never even stand of a pair of skis before. It felt peculiar, like it was impossible to move, those blades pulling him down. He barely listened to the explanations the operator gave him—he didn't need it. With a little help of a robe, he soon found himself there in the cold water, clinging hard to the only thing that prevented him from letting the water draw him down.

As usual, Near depended on information, fact. He had read tips and gossips about this sport on the internet and although he understood that this was more about practice than swallowing a book from the first page to the last—it was his way. Even when it had prove him wrong, this was the way he worked and he couldn't leave it aside.

Not now.

"Are you ready down there?" the man in the white little boat asked. Near nodded and worked hard to find the balance. "There we go."

The engine started to snarl and before Near even had the time to count, they went away. At first, it felt like every part of his body were going to fall apart, the force almost brought him to a state of oblivion. Keeping balance seemed impossible, and his frail legs shook like he was standing in a freezer.

After a while, though, it started to change. He moved with the boat, the boat didn't move him. He understood what he had before him and timed his movement with it.

It was fun, Near mused and almost smiled. He liked this.

It was even more amusing to watch the dumb faces of the audience around the pond, keeping a uncanny similarity of a face you would have if you watched someone grow a second head. This was starting to become a regular occurrence, this preconceived opinions, and it was almost a thrill to crush them to powder.

"Wow," the operator shouted, most of the sentence inaudible in the strong wind, "you're good at this," he continued and took a sharp left, which Near shiftily followed.

Of course he was, he was _Near_. He knew what he could.

"Hello!" Near echoed, trying his best to keep the voice loud and clear. "Can you take a turn to the left here, please."

"That's close to the shore. Wanna impress the ladies?"

Not exactly, but the man could believe what he wanted to believe.

For Near, others' opinion rarely meant a thing.

The boat turned again and Near followed, like he had done this for years. The shore came close, with all the people among it, and when he thought the operator wasn't watching he carefully tilted his skis to the left, allowing a little wave to be created from the velocity and sluice over the unlucky audience.

"Take that," Near muttered and grinned again.

"Fuck you!" someone screamed back.

"I want my money back!"

"Uh, James, you never paid for this."

"Didn't I? Uh. B-but that's not the point!"

"Little bastard you are," the operator teased, who saw the whole thing. Near didn't reply, there was no need. "Besides, you have a talent for this. Want this to become a habit?"

"I don't think so," Near replied and watched the boat brake. "Sorry."

—

Light's chin seemed to have fallen to his feet, he couldn't manage to stop gaping.

What the _fuck_?

Near was a natural. He hadn't fallen in the water once, and every movement seemed in control, like this was something that run in his veins. Light couldn't say that he liked that information, because truth to be told, he had no idea how to do this.

"Afraid, Light?" Near asked, once he had gotten out from the water, soaked from head to toe.

"Not really," Light lied.

"I don't believe you. Your forehead is soaked with sweat and it is not a particularly warm day today—"

"I'M NOT AFRAID!"

But he was. Maybe not afraid, but nervous. It worked fairly well to get to the water and grab the handle, but the boat had not even started to move yet. He swallowed and looked around. It didn't exactly feel better to be watched by a bunch of stupid people that probably read teenage-magazines and used gossip as fuel to live through another day.

And Near. No. He was going to show Near.

"Ready down there?" the operator asked.

"Yeah," Light answered and the man took off.

Not that Light counted, but he believed it took about one second before he lost balance, tripped and turned upside down beneath the water.

"Fuck!" he yelled and got his mouth filled with water, "mgf!"

The worst thing was that it seemed impossible to gain access to the surface. Flapping his arms like a stupid bird did not seem like a particularly good idea, but as his panic lifted inside him like a wave—what's up with him coming up with a water-related metaphor all of a sudden?—he had no idea what he was doing.

Soon though, he felt a couple of hands smoothly operate Light's unwilling body until it was possible to reach for the surface. He felt air touch his face and spit out the water from his mouth, choking a little. He watched the person, who was one of the workers, climb up in the boat again. Clumsily, he moved back to the original position and ignored completely the chuckles and laughs coming from the audience.

"Gorgeous, if you want, I can give you artificial respiration!"

"Man, that was the worst I have ever seen in my life."

"The white dude _owned _him."

Light knotted his hands to fists. He did _not _care!

"Let's try again a little slower, shall we?" the man on the boat said cheerfully, before gently getting the boat to action again.

It was a little easier now. Light tried not to think so much, letting his reflexes take over the ride. He still felt like Bambi on ice, but at least he was on his feet. This was much harder than he thought and it was a mystery how Near could do so well, if he hadn't done this before.

Somehow, Light believed that Near hadn't. Near was something else.

"This is going fairly well," Light said as he enjoyed the feeling of slicing the water with the skis.

The man laughed. "We haven't taken a turn yet."

Mood killer.

"I'm ready."

Apparently, he was not, because when the turn took place, Light found himself ridiculously snaring the skis together and soon joined the undersea world again.

"Help," he said before the water greeted his mouth again. Why was this so fucking hard?

"Hey", the operator said when Light was brought to the surface again and could breathe properly, "try to follow the boat, okay? If you see me take a turn, tilt your ski in that direction—"

Light didn't bother to listen to the rest of the explanation.

After the fifth time of clumsily mistakes and nearly drowning, he gave up. This was not something for him, after all. He removed the skis and started to swim to the shore, where Near sat with an uncanny grin in his face.

Light put his hands on the edge. "You win, Near."

"Yes. I did. Not that it was a sweet victory, as my opponent lacked skill and endurance, but it was a victory nevertheless."

"Shut up and help me up."

Near widened his already big eyes. "It is not difficult to get up."

"I _know_"—Light was starting to become irritated—"but how can it be so hard to be a little helpful here?"

"Alright," Near signed and reached out his pale hands, "whaaaaa."

Light snickered as he was pulling down Near in the water with him. "Now you know how I felt."

A soaked Near looked up, his white curls now glued to his cute little face. "I don't see the point."

"There was none," Light admitted.

Silence. Near looked uncomfortable, Light almost felt bad for him.

Almost was the keyword here.

"Thank you for doing this with me, though," Light said. "It was interesting."

Near bit his lips and nodded.

Alright, Light did feel bad for him.

Light moved a hand through his hand. Despite that he had some reputation to hold on to, he ignored his better judgment for a second and circled his arms around Near.

The boy squirmed, like a worm trying to escape the fishing hook, but Light hold him there. Maybe he needed it. Maybe Light needed it.

Because, although it had sounded like a lie, it was true. It had been interesting. This was different than with Misa. It was not romantic.

But sometimes, romance was overvalued.

This wasn't.

—

Near had not seen this coming.

There was nothing to do.

He didn't like contact, but the reasons were not what you could think they were. This reminded him of something, that this was the mayor flaws with human interactions. Not that he felt too much about this 'date' being over, but it was a loss nevertheless. Maybe he would never see Light again. It was what happened.

It was what happened with him and Mello.

Not that Mello had ever liked him, but it told Near about the complex nature of relationships today, that even though you liked someone, there was no qualifications that said person liked you back.

This made Near's head hurt. Like it was overfilled.

He looked in those warm, brown eyes that were the prettiest Light Yagami had, before he—don't ask him why though—carefully placed his hands on Light's back and melted in Light's touch.

—

to be continued

* * *

><p>AN: There, the first real chapter is written. This was hard to write and I don't really know what to think about this. This whole LightNear is interesting, but writing them in a AU-word without Kira was harder than I thought. Hope you liked this though! :)<p>

Next installment, MattMisa.

While I'm on it, I might as well write here which couples I have to write for for now:

- MattMisa

- LLight

- MelloNear (2x)

That's right. Mello and Near are going to have two dates in a row. I actually have a little plan for this, involving a smug Near and a clueless Mello! It will be fun, as I am rather fond of MelloNear myself.

- MatsudaL

- LightYuri

That's all for now. Have a good day! ^^


	3. MattxMisa, Downtown

[3]

Sometimes, you just want attention. — MattMisa

—

"Guess what, Mels?" Matt said, his eyes glued to the computer screen, furiously typing a message to his new 'match'.

"What?" Mello muttered and reached for the remote. "I'm not in the mood for guessing anyways."

"Dude, don't be so boring. Anyways, I've got a chick on the site, a really cute one! She's blonde like you, with brown, warm eyes and the smile—gosh, the smile! Mels, you're just jealous that you haven't had a single match yet."

"I'm not jealous and I don't care about your random bitch," Mello said, but his harsh tone exposed him.

"You are jealous," Matt snickered and dug in his packet of a cigarette. This good luck deserved a well-earned gasp of smoke. "Poor Mels is not handsome enough for matchmaking."

"Maybe I'm _too _handsome for matchmaking," Mello put in, which actually was logic Matt couldn't argue with. "Besides, I don't care. Have fun and don't forget to buy condoms."

Matt's smile suddenly because very soft. "Mel. Don't worry about me."

"I don't," Mello remarked and placed his thin legs on the table.

"Of course not," Matt whispered and sent away his message to Misa Amane.

—

They agreed to have their date the next day in the middle of the capital Tokyo, as Matt was in a desperate—according to him—need to buy new games for his Nintendo DS and Misa told him that she wanted to buy a dress for a party held next week. Matt opened his closet and searched for something appropriate to wear, before he understood that he had no idea what the dress-code was on a date. He was not familiar with these kind of things, his social life circulated around Mello, and sometimes Near, which made him painfully aware that there were some things he would never grasp. Anyways, no need for emo-mode now—he wanted this to be good for both him and the sweet Misa.

"Matt?"

Said person suddenly heard someone come inside his room, uninvited he might add, and since Matt was a fearful (Mello said) person, he almost jumped in the closet and made his clothes company at the sound.

"Jeez, Near. Don't scare me like that?"

"My apologize. Does Matt have any specific plans for this day?"

"Well, yeah," Matt told him and pulled out a drawer with neatly folded shirts. "I have a date." Matt had no idea why he told this to Near, as the boy only seemed interested in things that involved him, but sometimes, despite better judgment, he wanted to give Near all the kindness he had.

Matt was like that, he cared. He cared too much. He cared so much people could break him to pieces.

"I was on a 'date' about one week ago," Near put in. "It was interesting. I hope you will have fun."

Matt didn't know what gave him the biggest surprise; the Near had a date or the kind comment. It made him realize something; you should never judge the book by its cover. Mello did that. Matt would not sink to his level.

"A question, Near, what the hell should I wear?" Matt asked, even though Near probably the worst you could ask if you wanted tips about fashion.

"I suggest Matt," Near started and corrected his white collar, "should wear his usual attire. It suits him very well."

The comment made blood rushing in the wrong direction, all by the suddenness of it. "Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, what is it with you today? You seem… strange."

"Oh," Near said with an uncanny grin, "I will not tell you that."

"Huh?" Matt shook his head and reached for his regular stripped shirt. "Never mind."

—

Misa—or MisaMisa—lifted her head, stretching out her body to its limit in front of the circular, gold-framed mirror. Good. She looked pretty. It was important for her, how self-absorbed that even sounded. Somehow, her appearance had become one of the few things she had, so she clung hard to the fact, not wanting to lose it. She picked up the comb from the white bedside table and ran it across her blonde strands of hair, combing it until it shone like silk. With a soft smile she unscrew her mascara and painted her long lashes black, making them go on for forever. Content with her results, she tugged her pink mini-shirt, moving her small feet into high heels.

Misa was pretty. She was pretty, she was. The mantra went on forever, despite Light's attempt of breaking it. It would remain.

Oh Light.

Well, this was not the time to think about him. He could wait. She had Matt for a day now.

She put on her mask, hiding away her bottomless fears of being rejected, and strode out the door of her apartment.

—

No matter how corny it sounded, when Misa came running down the street, Matt immediately knew it was her.

Not only that, but he also knew that he would like her. She seemed pretty different from himself, with a bright smile that went on forever and blonde hair pointing out like a folding fan from her cute face. It felt alright. He could need this. Need a break and see the world through his eyes and not Mello's. Mello was important to him but he wasn't everything.

"Hi," Misa beamed and lifted her hand for a wave when she noticed him outside the supermarket. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess," Matt mumbled, suddenly the nervousness filled him like a balloon with air and to calm his nerves, he fished up a cigarette and put it between his lips, earning a very slight disgusted look from her.

"Do you smoke, Matt?" Misa scolded him playfully and pointed a smooth finger at his face. "That's not good for you."

"I've heard that many times," Matt said, already feeling more comfortable in her presence. It just was something about her that made you melt a little—if you liked the type—and since her social attitude lasted for two, it was easy to let her take command.

"Anywho, I will let this slip this time," Misa smiled. "Misa doesn't want to punish a cutie like you."

"Gosh," Matt said and scratched his neck, his cheeks painted with a rosy color. He knew that he shouldn't take her compliments too seriously, but it felt nice. It did. Although his grades from school and college weren't not that great, he possessed enough brain cells in order to came up with a reasonable theory about Misa Amane's personality—she was like this to anyone.

Matt decided he didn't really care at the moment.

"So," he started, blowing out smoke in the warm spring air. "Where should we start?"

"Hm. Misa knows! Matt mentioned that he likes video games. We could start there!"

Matt said nothing for a moment, before breaking up into a wide smile. Misa was… amazing, enough said. She cared about him, even though she didn't even know him. If he didn't have a pole of masculinity inside him (thanks to Mello), he would have burst into tears.

Yeah, embarrassing.

"You got it," Matt said, gave her a thump-up, before offering his arm to her. She clung on for dear life—he certainly didn't mind—and as they walked down the crowded street, her high heels echoed with every step she took.

—

"Damn, this game has a fifty percent sale," Matt cooed, unnecessarily high according to the stern look the cashier gave him, and Misa put back one game in the shelf and turned to him.

"What game is it?" she wanted to know and leaned forward with an innocent look.

"Nothing," Matt blurted out, blushing a little. Stupid blood that betrayed him all the time. Matt was not man enough—Mello would have rolled on the floor laughing if he could read Matt's thoughts now—to admit that he wanted to buy Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs for his DS, despite the fact that Misa was not the most grown-up girl you could find.

"Aw. I want to buy Sims 3,"—Misa seemed to lose her frequency to refer herself in third person when she grew more comfortable with the situation—"but it is so expensive! Not that I lack money, but still. It is worth it, Matt?"

Matt's smile faded a little. So she presumed without any signs of bad conscience that he played Sims on his free-time. Good grief.

Ah well, better not lie to her. "Er, it depends. It's kind of addicting. Hey, I know. Why don't you come and visit my home sometimes, I can show you and you can play as much as you want."

"You mean that?" she asked and beamed. "That's great!"

Lord, why was not every person this easy to socialize with? He chose to ignore his stupid thoughts for a while and moved on to the x-box-section. "Let's see," he mused and scanned the collection of games. "Why? I want the Alice—Madness Returns, but it is so damn expensive! Cruel world!"

"Matt is funny," Misa said, laughing at his (not really) pain. "Oh. They have Viva Piñata! I want to play it."

"Please, Misa, that game sucks."

"No, it doesn't! They are so cute on the encasement. I want to create one and explore the world."

"You need some serious guiding in the game department I have noticed. Leave it to me. I will shove you some good games of importance and then you will forget that Viva Piñata ever has excised."

"You will?"

"Defintly."

"Does Pokémon Ranger count as good games of importance then? I saw you looked at it."

"…Dammit."

—

"Misa, how much time do you need in there?" Matt demanded to know after waiting for her in the changing room for fifteen minutes. "You look pretty in everything, you don't need to test these dresses."

"Matt does not understand the importance of testing clothes," Misa assured him and pointed up her face from above the fabric sheet. "For example, the last one looked terrible! I looked like a garbage sack! It emphasized my fat."

Matt simply rolled his eyes. Misa fat? Come on.

"I'm starting to get hungry, so please hurry up now," Matt pleased after he accepted the last dress she reached for him.

"We can do like this," she said. "You get to choose something I have to try. Everything! Okay?"

Matt grinned at the idea. "Alright. Wait here."

His feet moved for him to the sections of bath suits, not caring one bit what she would think of his sense of humor. She gave him the chance and he took it. Her fault, her pain.

Matt glanced over the supply and lastly decided to pick a red bikini, which pants was more like shorts, with jewels along the side and the top was push-up halter (yes, he read too much girl-magazines in his free time.) His grin seemed to grow in dimension as he returned to the clothing booth and knocked lightly on the wood at the side to gain her attention.

"Let me guess," she said after removing the sheet, "you want me to wear a suit?"

"Not even close," he assured her and placed the bikini in her hands.

Misa started to giggle and what a giggle it was. It was not soft, no, it filled the room like a song. Matt found that he didn't mind too much, with was a little surprising, being him spending time with the manly—if you didn't count his appearance—Mello. "You are a pervert, Mattie."

"Yeah, guess I am. I'm a guy you know."

"Excuses." Misa rolled her brown eyes. "But I will do it. On one condition."

"What?"

"That you take me to the fountain later. You know the one, where you can make wishes?"

"Sure. We can."

"Good," she smiled and covered the booth again. About one minute later, she came out in the red bikini and you had to be blind, stupid and lacking taste completely if you didn't think Misa was pretty.

She was. Very pretty. The bikini seemed to shape itself after her, and the push-up—God, how perverted he sounded right now—made her cleavage slightly more exposed, which she needed. She was petite, but not too petite and he wondered for himself why she didn't have a boyfriend, since they much be one million willingly to take that place.

Maybe there was only one for her.

"You like it, Matt-chan?"

So he was Matt-chan now? She was too kind. "I love it. I will not tell you everything, as I don't want to sound like a perverted old man, but you are very cute."

"Thank you," she chimed and gave him a tight hug, in bikini and everything.

Man, he might need therapy after this, so much she messed with his head.

—

After a rather quick lunch—which he decided, because of her phobia of calories—they took a stroll along town watching fellow street singers (they sounded terrible) and overall breathed in Tokyo's special environment and culture. A while later, when this became boring, Misa quickly guided him to the fountain she mentioned earlier. In the middle of a square-shaped street, it was, and the soft sound coming from the pouring water was very calming. The sun's beams got reflected on the transparent surface, making it sparkle. Misa dragged Matt to the spot, like he was an unwilling dog, and once there, she stopped and dug her hands in her metallic handbag.

Matt put his hands in his jeans before bringing up another cigarette and set it aflame. Misa turned her head at him and smiled, before closing her fingers across a coin and threw it in the water.

—

Matt surprised her in more than one aspect. The thing about him she loved the most was that he was so welcoming towards her attitude. She was not used to it, otherwise, people said she was annoying, too forward, stupid. Matt said none of those things—he just was. He let her be. He even seemed to enjoy spending time with her.

It was so unreal. She had to keep this memory close to her heart. It may never happen again.

"You have to wish too, Matt!" she said after she had thrown her coin. "There has to be something you wish to happen."

"A new Super Mario Galaxy?" Matt smirked and stomped down the cigarette in the ground.

She threw him a glare. "Something more important, thank you."

"Alright," he said and repeated her previous action. "So what'd you wish for, Misa?"

"You're not supposed to tell that, dummy!"

"I still want to know. If you tell me yours, I tell you mine."

His offer almost made her sad. Her wish was a part of something Matt should not know about. He should know about her bright side, nothing else. Light was such a huge influence, he inflected her life, but for the first time in month, she started to see that there were others. That didn't mean she would forget Light, but she wouldn't allow him to chain her in a cage.

And Matt… Matt only cared for her. Maybe he could help her a little. A little.

"I'm in love," she started and bit her lip, "with someone."

Matt said nothing, only waited for her to continue. "Who is not in love with Misa."

"Are you together?" he asked softly, placing a gloved hand on her bare shoulder.

Misa swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Not anymore, no. But we were. And all the time… he—he—"

"You don't have to talk about it," Matt hurried to say, probably not feeling comfortable with her sad mood either.

She twinned her lips upwards, which was surprisingly easy. "Thanks. Sorry for ruining the mood. Misa is fine."

"Good, because you know what? Your ex is an ass."

Her smile became bigger. It was sweet of him to say such things, although he had no idea what Light and Misa were to each other. He wouldn't know, but it was okay. She needed affection, she needed to know that she was cute, funny, sweet—she was like a well, almost empty. Being a model couldn't fill her need, it was often about pretending, moving into different roles, not being herself. Misa was good at pretending, but she didn't have to do that anymore.

She took off her mask and let Matt see Misa Amane.

—

Love was a complicated thing, Matt could tell. But the worst of all, he decided, much be onesided love. No matter how much you wanted love to bloom within the other, it never happened. You couldn't force love, it just came.

"Oh, Matt," she said and rubbed her eyes, careful not to smudging the mascara that painted her lashes. "You didn't have to say that. But thank you."

"Want to hear my wish now?"

"It's something perverted again, isn't it?"

"Nah. Maybe. I want a kiss. It that okay?"

"Of course it is," Misa smiled and leaped forward in his arms, planting her lips across his.

It was a very soft kiss. They was nothing passionate, hungry or possessive about it—it just was. Her lips tasted of her lipstick—strawberry—and were as soft as she was. He loosely placed his hands in her golden hair and tilted her forward.

It started and it ended. Just like that. And it still felt so good, like it was enough.

_It was_.

_Guess I have a lot to tell Mello later. _

"I have to go now," Misa told him after watching her mobile phone. "I'm going to work this evening. But thank you for this. It was great! I loved it! I want to see you again."

"Give me your number and we can," Matt smiled and pulled out his own phone, printing in the numbers she gave him. "And I guess I should say thank you too. It really was awesome. We have to play Sims too, remember?"

"Yeah! Well, see ya," Misa told him and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Misa!"

Was it just him or did that sound almost too enthusiastic?

—

to be continued

* * *

><p>AN: FLUUUUUUFF! Hope you didn't die from all of the fluff.<p>

I like Misa! I found her annoying in the beginning, but she has grown to me. I think she's rather easy to get along with as long as it isn't Light.

Anywho, I hope you tell me what you think of my story, about the quality, just about everything, as it takes its time to write these. :)

Next; LLight


End file.
